You and me
by BajaSt
Summary: The begining of Ryan and Natalia's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please, be nice! :D A story of Natalia Boa Vista and Ryan Wolfe. All the characters, which I'm using, are from CSI: Miami. **

**Please review, comments are welcome. **

**Nevertheless, I have to tell: As am I writing in English, it is not my first language, so, please be tolerant with all my mistakes. **

**Thanks for reading! XoXo, BajaSt**

**Chapter 1**

It was such a normal Monday afternoon. Ryan just came from crime scene and got ready to the way home. The case looked simple. Dead man, with dead whore in the bed... Wife, who else?

However, life sucks. What about their little, 8-year-old daughter? Dad died and mum? Jail or... He

sighed and entered the locker room. It was empty. Well, sort of. There was sitting somebody, in the corner. "Hey, Natalia! Is everything OK?" asked Ryan. "Yes, of course. Why not? Everything is alright," replied Natalia.

Nevertheless, she could not hide the tears in her eyes. He saw them, already. "Well, I don't think so. Please, tell me what happened?" asked Ryan again. "Just bad memories. The case reminds me of something.

But, it's little bit complicated." said she. Ryan smiled. "I'm sure, I can keep up.," said he. They were sitting together on the bench there and Natalia

started to talk. "It happened a long time ago. I was ten years old." Ryan never ever heard anything about her childhood. "I was living in San Francisco with my parents. My sisters were at schools, during the year.

One day, I came from my friend's place. There were police cars, outside our house. I ran in. There, in my parent's bedroom, was dad.

Dad and women, which I never seen before. They were in the bed and they were dead. My mum was standing just next to them. With some police officer. They arrested her for my dad's murder. And I never see her again. I had to

go to creche. It was bad there, so bad. I never really got trough it all." She stopped talking and starts to cry. Squeezing his hand and hug him.

He squeezed her hand back and whispered: "Shhh! Its ok, sweetheart. I'm here, with you, darling." said he and caressed her cheek. She raised

her head and moved her face closer to his. "Ryan. I need to tell you something important." she started. But, he turned around. Somebody was coming.

Eric and Calleigh. Both of them with a smile on their faces. With their hands joint together. "Hey, guys! Cal and I are going to see a

movie, now. Wanna join us? "Asked Eric.

**I know..it is just short, but I promise, next one will be longer. Thanks for readind, please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know it is long time, since I wrote the first one, but I was really busy with my school work.. I wanna said thanks to everybody, who reviews my first chapter..this is helping me so much**

**Thank you, guys! :) XoXo Baja**

Chapter two

Ryan waited for her answer. "Of course, that will be great!" said Natalia. "Ok, I'm coming." join in Ryan. It was such a perfect evening.

They four were just perfect together. At 10 o'clock, they said goodbye. Eric was going to Calleigh's place. It was not so far. They could just walk to there. Ryan was there by car.

"Can I take you home miss Boa Vista?" asked he with smile on his lips. She returned the smile. "I would be very happy, Mister Wolfe. They spent the way to Natalia's place with talking and laughing.

When they arrived and the car stopped, Ryan said sadly: "So. It was nice evening. Good night, see ya tomorrow. And sweet dreams, Talia." she smiled again. "Ryan. I think it is a little bit early to say goodbye.

You can come in, if you want to. Ryan was surprised. However, why not? The girl of his dreams just invited him to her place. Yeah...The girl of his dreams. He loved her, since he saw her first time. She was everything to him. However, what is she thinking?

That was still a question. "Ok, Nat. I will be happy about it. Never been at your place, before." They spent almost 4 hours watching movie and chating.

At 3 o'clock Ryan said: "I realy have to go now. It was great evening." Natalia smiled. "It was. So, see ya tomorow in the lab. " Now, she had just one big wish. Can he kiss me, please, can he? No. He left. Just with words, without a smile or kiss.

He closed the door. "I love you, Ryan." said she quietly and tear came down on her face. "I love you." said she again. Threw herself on the bed and crying, until she fall asleep.

The alarm started ringing at 7 o'clock. She opened one eye. Realy, it was 7 am. She had to get up. In 40 minutes, she had a shower, got dressed and had breakfast. She went to lab by car.

Infront of the lab, she saw him. He was standing there and huging some woman. Natalia felt the pain in her heart. But, what did she think? That, he will be single and waiting for her? He kissed the woman on the cheak.

It came again. The wave of jealousy and anger. She got out of the car and went to the lab. Met Ryan in the elevator. He smiled. "Hey, beauty! How are you?" said he. Without a smile, without just a look she left. What? "Nat!

Did I say anything?" he shouted. What happened? He didn't see her for the day more. He was working on crime scene with Calleigh. Natalia was working with Eric. "Cal!" said Ryan quietly. She raised her head. "Yes?"asked she.

"Did you talk to Natalia today?" asked he. "In the morning, why? Anything happened?" Calleigh looked like she doesn't understand him. "That's the problem. I don't know. Yesterday, it was such a perfect and today morning?

She didn't tell me a word." said Ryan sadly. "I think, that could be just some missunderstanding." said Calleigh and was trying to not think about this morning, when Natalia ran to her arms and started crying.

She was hundred percent sure, that Ryan is dating some girl and he kissed her infront of the lab. She was crying almost 2 hours. Calleigh wanted to ask him about it, but she promised to Nat.

And she was her best friend and she would never ever betrayed her. She sighed. What the hell is happening? They came from the crime scene at half past five. Ryan went to the locker room for his lab coat,

he left it there, in the morning. The door popped and Natalia entered the room. He smiled. "Hey, Nat. I'm so glad happy, that you are here. I want to talk with you." said he quietly. She frowned at him.

"Well, I don't want to. I don't know, why I should do that. First, I thought, that you were flirting with me and today, in the morning, you were with somebody else! I realy don't, how I could, just for a second,

but how I could think, that I might be-." shouted her angry to him. "Might be what? And in the morning, that wasn't-" said he, but she interrupted his voice. "Ryan, please! Just shut up!" yelled she at him.

She ran away in a second. "Idiot, idiot, idiot. That's who I am." said he to himself.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, chapter 3! I'm so sorry, it took me so long...schoolwork.. :D I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome!_**

Natalia ran out of locker room, ran out of the lab. She did not want to see anybody, did not want to talk to nobody.

Everything was just in hell. How she could just about the feelings to him like love? She was standing in front of the lab, when the hummer drove in. It was Calleigh. Like right in the morning, Nat ran into her arms.

Calleigh didn't say a word. Just standing there in quiet. She holds her, until she stopped crying. "What happened, Nat? What's the matter?" asked Calleigh.

"Oh, Calleigh! I argued with Ryan. He wanted to talk with me, but I started shouting at him and-", Natalia said and hidden her face in her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. It will be ok," said Calleigh quietly.

"It's not your fault, Cal." Natalia whispered. "I didn't mean to argue. But I am stupid, that I thought that he feels something. He is a-. I can't live with this. I don't love him anymore!" she was so angry.

She went home and tried to forget. Her cell phone rang many times. Ryan was calling. And about five sms came, with explanations and apologizes.

She deleted them without reading. At nine, the doorbell rang. She opened the door. "Ryan. Oh my good! What the hell you doing here?" asked she angrily. "Talia, honey! Let me explain everything! Please!" told he softly. "Why? Tell me one good reason. And quickly!" she was almost aggressive.

"Because I love you like anything in the world." It was quiet, but she could understand his words. "Ryan, please! Don't lie! Shut up and leave, now!

You might think something, but that is over. I don't love you. I don't want to see you anymore. Get out, now!" she shouted at him and started crying.

He was staring at her. "What the hell are you waiting for? I hate you can you remember that? I don't want you in my life anymore! You ruined everything.

My world, my life! Everything is your fault!" she was yelling at him so much. Without a word, he left. She was crying whole night. Right in the morning, things got better.

She had to go to work. She had a shower, ate something and went to lab. Ryan wasn't there. That was a surprise, because he had to be there almost an hour before Natalia. Everybody called him except her. E

ric went to his place, to look for him. Natalia got a case with Horatio. While they were on the crime scene, his phone rang. That was normal.

But his face, after the call, that wasn't normal. Strange and worried. "What happened, H?" asked Natalia with worries. "Miss Boa Vista, that was Eric.

He found Ryan. They are going to hospital with him at the moment," he said quietly. "But why? What happened?" asked she again, staring to nowhere. "He cut his veins." said Horatio quietly.

**_Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... I'm sorry it took me so long to update it. This is suppoused to be the last chapter. Thank you so much**

**for your lovely reviews. Hope you will enjoy it!**

"What? Ryan, no! I have to go there, now." said she. Horatio nodded. She got to car.

"Ryan, please. Tell me that is not because of me." but she still knew it. It was because of she. At the hospital she asked where she can find him. His room was full of nurses and doctors. Eric was standing there too. "Eric! Is it bad?" asked she hysterically. He just shrugged. "I'm not sure. The doctors didn't say...much. By the way, we found ať his place this. There is your name on it." he gave her a small piece of paper.

With Ryan's writing was there:

_If you would ever read this, honey, please remember, that I loved you. Yes, I'm talking about you, Natalia Boa Vista. I fell in love with you, since I saw you for the first time. You don't want me in your life anymore, so it's my pleasure. I will not hurt you anymore. I've already said everything to Alexx, my explanation of yesterday, but she didn't know about this. What I'm gonna do. So, I'm leaving. To a place which is quiet and peaceful. Or I even hope so. Please, find someone, who will really love you and who will be better then me. But even better, someone, who you will love. I'm kissing you on your sweet lips for goodbye. I love you, I always will._

She read the words again and again. And then, they were standing there in silence. Eric with worries in his face, Natalia with tears in her eyes. In an hour, the room was little bit emptier. Also Alexx, Calleigh and Horatio came and now, they were standing outside and talking with Eric. Natalia was sitting next to Ryan's bed, with his hand in hers. She was talking quietly. Almost whispering. "Ryan, please. You have to be strong. I know you are, you can get through this. For me. For us. For Horatio. For Alexx. And Eric and Calleigh. You can't just leave us. Because we love you. It will be alright. And I'm so sorry. About everything I've said before. This is my fault. I'm so sorry. For everything bad I've done. To you. Oh, Ryan." she started to cry and her tears fall down on Ryan's face.

She didn't hear somebody, who entered the room. She felt the hand on her shoulder.

It was Alexx. "He can't hear you, honey. But, it will be alright. Come here. It's not your fault, darling. It's not." she said and hugged her.

"I need to tell you something. He called me, yesterday afternoon. Asking me, if I could say this to you. I wasn't wondering, why he can't say that to you by himself. He said, that I will need to explain you, that yesterday morning, in front of the lab, that was his sister. But anyway he is apologizing. And he loves you. That's all, honey. He will be ok, sweetheart."

Natalia started crying even more. Alexx put her arm around her. Then, both of them were sitting next to Ryan's bed and waiting. Waiting for nothing. They were sitting there almost four hours, when something started happening. Alexx found out, that he is waking up and quickly left the room. Ryan opened his eyes.

" Natalia? Is this a dream or heaven? Possibly dream, because you are not dead, but I'm." he said softly. Tears ran to her eyes again. "Ryan! This is not a dream. I'm here. Right here, with you and for you. I'm sorry, sorry for everything bad I've done to you." she whispered.

Ryan shook his head. "Don't apologize, dream. Dreams don't have to. I'm happy now. Happy, if you are happy, Talia. My love. I hope you are and will be. Without me. My dream, please can you tell her this, and that I love her? That I love her so much, like nothing in the world." said he with smile on his face, still thinking that he was dreaming. She couldn't stay this anymore. "Ryan! I'm real. I'm here, with you. And I-" she didn't finish and kissed him softly on his lips. "And I love you." said she already.

"Talia? You are-" he caressed her cheak. "You are real. You are here with me and I'm alive." she kissed him again. "I'm so sorry, darling. For everything bad I've done. You almost die because of me. I'm just stupid, never let you explain, that thing, you know. Alexx said me that, already. You know, that the girl there, was your sister." she started, but he interrupted her with a kiss. "Stop apologizing, honey!" said he quietly.

"I can't, you almost die because of me. And I, I love you, Ryan." she said. "I love you too, Talia. My only love. My true love. Remember, that there is nothing or nobody in the world, which I love more then you, alright?" she almost started crying. Again. "Oh, Ryan. I will remember that. Always. "

**The END**

**The end..please review, I want to know what are you thinking. Thank you sooo much! XoXo BajaSt**


End file.
